Of Wands and Wings
by Sockopunch
Summary: A 30 prompt challenge focused primarily on Cosmo and Wanda.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents.**

 **Drabbles of varying length for a 30 prompt challenge. Some based off episodes others not, timeline jumps around. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **001\. Evidence**

 _Mama Cosma finds something of Cosmo's she probably shouldn't have seen._

* * *

Mama Cosma couldn't believe the sudden change in her son's melancholy disposition about his job at the local diner. He had begged her for days, weeks, months to let him quit and do something else, but she had not relented. It was good for her Cosmo to be out doing something productive, if he wasn't going to dedicate himself to his studies. (Least that's what she told him.)

This would keep him out of trouble or so she had hoped, he had gained himself a rather infamous reputation for causing disasters wherever he showed up (without the help of his troublesome brother Schnozmo). Thus far, he had been doing a fairly good job at keeping his damages to a minimum, only dropping a tray of dishes here and there but otherwise, she was very proud of him, he was really trying it seemed and his magic handling was improving if only slightly. It was enough to celebrate.

But despite it all, she had to wonder what exactly had changed his mind about the whole ordeal? Certainly it had to be something big in order for him to suddenly exclaim that he enjoyed his job that he had declared prior that he hated. He hadn't come home from work with a smile on his face in weeks and suddenly, she found he was back to his cheerful old self as if nothing had happened.

She had asked him if he had been promoted, he had said no. She had continued to pester him for details but all she had managed to get out of her was that he really liked the people there, but she hadn't quite believed his answer. Had that been the case he should have been happy from the start.

That was why when Cosmo had gone off to fetch her something from the grocery store per her request, she decided to snoop about in his room. His work bag was the last place she ended up looking but what she found inside provided all the answers to her inquiries. At the very bottom of the sack next to his discarded name tag was a crumpled napkin, with girly handwriting scribbled haphazardly on it probably in haste. A girl had given him her number. Someone liked her Cosmo-lolo. A girl named "Wanda".

Mama Cosma's brief happiness ended abruptly when she pondered next, exactly who was this Wanda girl? And why hadn't Cosmo told her about this girl he was clearly seeing? Why would he be keeping it a secret?

* * *

 **002\. I'm here**

 _Cosmo doesn't understand much but when he looks into those pink eyes he understands a few things._

* * *

" Wanda, I'm scared." Cosmo whimpered pitifully, tears starting to form as he locked eyes with his wife.

" I know pudding, but don't worry you're going to be alright." She smiled back gently at him trying to alleviate his worries. The procedure was going to be quick and he'd be asleep for it she reassured him, it wasn't going to hurt much, least until he woke up again but she left out that part of her explanation.

Studwell had strapped both him and Anti-Cosmo down onto an operating table in the middle of a golf field to perform the fagiggly gland transplant seeing as they didn't quite have the time to get back to the fairy hospital. Cosmo was trembling terribly against his bonds while Wanda tried her best to soothe him and reassure him everything was going to be alright. Anti-Cosmo tsked in annoyance wanting to get the whole procedure over with and be on his way. Wanda wondered if he was bothered by the fact that his spouse was absent for this considering, if something happened no one would know. She scolded herself, it was none of her concern. She wasn't here to worry about her husband's doppelgänger, it wasn't her responsibility to, nor did she like him much at all to do so.

Studwell smiled as he poofed up a chainsaw to rip open his patients with when the time came whistling a tune as he prepped the table. The Cosmas all looked at him with puzzled expressions. Wanda averted her gaze briefly wondering how far Timmy had wandered off, she had given him something to busy himself with whilst the operation took place, she didn't need him to have nightmares from seeing blood and inner workings, she'd be busy taking care of Cosmo after this as it was. As the time drew nearer she worried Cosmo was going to faint from how heavy his breathing had become.

" Would you relax you ninny you're shaking the whole table." His counterpart growled flexing his hands impatiently. Wanda noticed the nervous gesture (something she'd noted Cosmo did when anxious) and knew he was scared too despite his best efforts to appear unfazed.

"Wanda… will you hold my hand? Until I go to sleep?" Cosmo asked her suddenly eyeing the needle Studwell was going to administer to the both of them and then at her. Wanda complied immediately intertwining her slender fingers into his and brushing the top of his knuckles with her thumb. She smiled at him again and for the first time since they had gotten here Cosmo smiled back weakly. He felt his anxiety lift slightly, she would be here for him when he woke up just like she always and with those thoughts in mind, he wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

 **003 .Funeral**

 _Saying goodbye was never easy._

* * *

The suitcases were packed and organized ready to be shipped off to their solemnly lived in home in Fairy World. It was hard to fathom that almost a whole decade had been spent in the Turner residence, living in the fishbowl beside Timmy Turner's bedside. It was even harder to believe that come the following morning, this wouldn't be home anymore. This was usual for them if not the same situation faced with every godchild they had ever taken care of, but the process of leaving them never became any easier even with the years of experience they had under their belt.

Saying goodbye face to face would be rather pointless seeing as the child would lose all memory of them once they were taxied back to Fairy World. The remnants of their magic would disappear forever and Timmy would continue to live his adult life without the aid of magic ever again; alongside forgetting all the memories they had made together when they had been his temporary family. All those moments reshaped to erase their existence from his memory.

Wanda seemed to be taking the impending separation the hardest, she always did. Every child she and her husband took care of felt like one of their own making it worse when it came time to take their leave from their assignment. Cosmo always tried his best to comfort her, needing to be the strong one when she couldn't be, and this was always one of those times. Sometimes, it wasn't as hard to leave, in instances where their assignments lost them quickly from revealing their secret it was too short lived to cause any distress of leaving the child. But in Timmy's case and a couple other hundred children, several years would pass and they'd found themselves insanely attached to the child they had helped practically raised, watching them age from young adolescents into adults was always a bittersweet phenomenon with the ever impending dread nagging them that one day they wouldn't be around.

The letter from Jorgen had arrived a week ago stating that their assignment with Timmy was coming to the close as his 18th birthday rolled around the corner, Wanda and Cosmo had been devastated to get the news, rather wishing he'd waited to alert them until after the boy's birthday. Nevertheless they had tried their best to mask their sadness and be extremely attentive to Timmy's needs and give him the best last week of their time together. They eventually broke the news as gently as possible to Poof. Their son wasn't happy about having to leave Timmy who had been his "big brother" for the years he had been alive, but it was out of their control, no matter how much they loved each child, they had to let each and everyone of them go, it was the nature of the job. With heavy hearts they had started packing and soon the date that Jorgen had prescribed them as their last work day, had come to a close.

The Cosma family took a final survey of the now empty castle making sure all their belongings were accounted for, it was unfortunately time to take their leave. Poofing out of the fishbowl they looked down at the sleeping 18 year old knowing this was the last time they would see him in many years if ever again. He had changed so much in the course of 8 years, they were so proud of him, he was going to be a great adult they were sure of it.

They kissed him goodbye when the taxi arrived and all clambered into the backseat of the car. With a final glance they watched as three ordinary goldfish took their place in the bowl beside him, it would be as if nothing had changed for him, he would never know the difference. As sad as they felt, they were also happy, Timmy had been a rather successful assignment for them though troublesome at times, overall a good godchild. Cosmo and Wanda shared a last glance at the boy the same thought circulating in their minds, they hoped they had done their jobs well enough to warrant him a happy adult life, that was all they wished for him now. The taxi drove them back to the colorful city within the clouds once again, they were back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents.**

 **Drabbles of varying length for a 30 prompt challenge. Some based off episodes others not, timeline jumps around. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **004\. Puppy Love**

 _It was love at first sight_

Green eyes locked onto pink and the world seemed to stand still.

Least until he was snapped back into reality when the tray in his fingers slipped out of his grasp and the girl he'd had been awe struck by was coated in her order. Her friends giggled slightly as Cosmo's acne ridden face lit up like a tomato insanely embarrassed by his foolish mistake. He cleaned up as much as he could off her and then ran off into the kitchen to hide from her the rest of their time there. Though as she and her friends prepared to leave, he peaked out of the kitchen window curiously, thinking to himself he had never seen a fairy quite as pretty as her before. If she ever came back, he had to find out what her name was.

* * *

 **005\. Glove**

 _Catch was a great pass time between a father and son_

Timmy sat on his bed with a rather melancholy expression etched on his features. Dad had promised him they would play catch today but of course something had come up that had to preoccupy his father's time instead. In any case, the youth was rather disappointed having been looking forward to the prospect of spending some quality time with his father. Just then as if his emotional distress was administering vibes into the air, his godfather poofed into his room.

" Hiya Timmy!" Cosmo greeted cheerily as he floated above him. " Whatcha up to?"

" Nothing." Timmy responded with a sigh flicking the baseball between his mitt and his free hand.

" That's no fun, let's do something!"

Timmy bit his lip nervously knowing he wasn't supposed to make wishes while Wanda was away, seeing as Cosmo was unable to handle his magic accurately without her. But maybe he didn't need magic right now, maybe he just needed his "dad's" attention.

" Well I was gonna play catch with dad, but he's busy. Will you play with me instead?"

Cosmo gave him a dopey smile before poofing them into the backyard and equipping a mitt for himself. Timmy was gonna have to teach him how to play baseball the 'human' way but at least this was an activity he could do on his own that made their godchild really happy.

* * *

 **006\. Blackboard**

 _It was just a silly picture but he really liked it._

Wanda had come by to tutor him again, he really appreciated how kind his girlfriend was, she really didn't have to do this every weekend with him on top of her own schoolwork.

" I want you to pass sweetie." Wanda had retorted when he had spoken up about it. She found it sweet he worried he was taking away her personal time, but in hindsight, she would much rather spend her off time with him than be at home.

With a flick of her wand his textbook poofed itself onto his desk and they began reviewing the lessons from the week. Cosmo gratefully accepted a break when Wanda offered it, the two of them decided to play on the chalkboard they had poofed up to write out the math equations until it was time to get back to studying. The board was soon filled with miscellaneous drawings but one stood out the most to him out of all of them, it was a scribble they had made of one another.

" Looks just like me!" Cosmo exclaimed shape-shifting into an exact replica of Wanda's drawing earning a giggle out of his girlfriend. He always loved her laugh. Poofing back to normal he began to clean the board up as it was time for them to return to his books. However, when he reached the scribble they had made of themselves, he left it alone, it deserved to stay there a little while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents.**

 **I have most of these written out I don't know why I'm so slow at posting them.. oops.**

* * *

 **007\. Muse**

 _Cupid had once said a 'muse' was something that empowered you to do things, he concluded that's what Wanda was for him._

When Wanda had told him about her dream of being a godparent after she graduated from school, he knew what he had to do, there was absolutely no way he was staying in Fairy World while she ventured to Earth, there was only one solution,

" Mama, I wanna go back to school." He declared later that evening.

Mama Cosma had been delighted he had reconsidered and had signed him up immediately so proud of him for deciding his education was actually worthwhile. He quit his day job the week after, preparing himself for dedication to his studies again. It wasn't going to be easy, being trained to be a godparent was vigorous and only the best of the best were selected to hold the honor. But, he knew if it was for Wanda, he could push himself to do almost anything.

* * *

 **008\. Magic**

 _Every entrance needed a little spazza, and the look on the 9 year old's face told them they were in for a good time._

" I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're your fairy godparents!" The couple concluded together in perfect harmony.

The 9 year old looked completely stupefied as he tried to make sense of what had just happened, glancing at the magic 9 ball he had thrown at the wall wondering if he had actually knocked himself out with it and was currently dreaming. Wouldn't surprise him really the thing had spilt in two, it wasn't supposed to do that, or hold people inside of it either for that matter.

" Not much of a talker are you?" the pink haired one said looking him over with slight concern.

" Am I dreaming?" Timmy asked her.

"No silly you are definitely awake! Otherwise this wouldn't hurt." Cosmo stated administering a pinch to the boy's arm.

"OW!" He glared at the green haired fairy who sheepishly smiled back in return. He rubbed his arm before asking about what they meant when they said they were his 'fairy godparents'.

"Well you see Timmy," Wanda began, "We're assigned to miserable children to make their lives better."

"And that miserable kid just happens to be you!" Her husband chimed in.

"We grant wishes. Anything you like, as long as it doesn't go against the rule book."

"There's rules?" In an instant, a hefty purple book landed on him. Timmy grunted as he pulled himself from underneath it and gave it a look over, 'Da Rules' it was titled.

" There's lots of rules Timmy, but we'll go over when we have to, no need to get into those things now. However there is one rule we have to go over now. You have to keep this a secret, if you reveal us to anyone, we have to go away forever."

" And you'll forget alllllllll about this."

Timmy nodded in recognition. It didn't sound too hard. His eyes lit up as he thought of all the things he could do to Vicky downstairs as payback for earlier with his new magical friends.

"So Cosmo, Wanda, what are the rules on tormenting my babysit?" He asked mischievously. With a flick of their wands the evening spiraled into a very bad one for Vicky but loads of fun for Timmy, seemed their godchild had quite an active imagination, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **009\. Clean**

 _His doubts began to surface after everyone says the one before him was better but she washes those thoughts away._

Cosmo nervously straightened his bow tie and ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was all in its proper place as he awaited for the door to open of the Fairywrinkle residence. In an instant he found himself face to face with Wanda's twin sister who looked less than thrilled to to see him.

" Ugh…..Wanda! Your boyfriend's here!" She called back from over her shoulder before turning back to Cosmo who she hadn't so much as properly greeted, sizing him up. " She dumped Juandissimo for someone like you?" She muttered under her breath as she allowed him to come inside. He pretended he didn't hear her, and simply thanked her before she took her leave back to her room upstairs.

Cosmo took a seat on the couch in the living room glancing around curiously, it was the first time he'd been to her house and it was certainly something. Their house was by far the biggest thing he'd ever been in, he supposed her father's business was extremely successful. He couldn't quite recall if she'd ever told him what it was her family did exactly but it obviously generated a lot of money.

He perked up when he heard footsteps descending the staircase and there his girlfriend was looking as pretty as ever in her dress for the evening, a pretty yellow dress, one of her favorite colors. She smiled warmly at him, complimenting him on how dashing he looked in his suit.

" Y-you look lovely." He managed to say as a blush spread on his cheeks as he joined her at the foot of the stairs.

" Pooky, aren't you gonna say goodbye to me before you go?"

Cosmo turned his head to see the source of the voice and nearly fainted doing so. He'd met Blonda before, seeing as the twin sisters were in the same grade with his older brother, but he'd never met their father before, their father being 'Big Daddy' himself, the fairy almost everyone knew not to mess with seeing as he had earned himself a reputation for making people 'disappear' if they did.

He gulped.

" Of course daddy, I was going to." Wanda stated taking Cosmo's hand. " Daddy this is Cosmo."

Big Daddy looked him over skeptically before extending a handout for a handshake.

" Pleasure to finally meet ya son."

Cosmo winced as the older man intentionally squeezed the daylights out of his hand.

Wanda briefly left his side to fetch something from her room before they took their leave, but it was enough time for Big Daddy to chew Cosmo up.

" Listen pipsqueak, if I find out you doing things with my daughter I wouldn't approve of, you'll be swimming with the fishes got it! Also, be home before midnight, or else."

Cosmo nodded fearfully, grateful the instant Wanda reappeared beside him which allowed them to leave.

" Cosmo, are you alright? You seem a bit.. distracted." Wanda asked him suddenly as they sat at their table in the school's gym. Watching other couples slow dance.

" I'm fine lambchop. Never been better."

" Cosmo, if you're bored we can leave that's alright."

" No, I'm fine really!" He insisted trying to convince her otherwise but he could see he was not doing a very good job at masking his inner turmoil. He just hoped he wasn't ruining her evening, she had been so excited about prom has had he but now, now he felt like he shouldn't have been the one to be here with her, everyone else rather wished he wasn't. Everyone still wished Juandissimo was her boyfriend instead of him and he could see why.

" Pudding, what's the matter?" Wanda persisted knowing full well something was wrong.

Cosmo let out a forlorn sigh still not answering her.

" Cosmo, you trust me don't you?"

" Y-yes of course."

" Then, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

" I will, just not here… I don't wanna ruin your prom night."

" Well it's been a lovely evening so far but I can't have you being miserable at my expense."

Wanda slipped her hand into his tugging him out of his seat and led him outside. It seemed they would be going for a ride.

" Do you like me?" Cosmo asked her suddenly as the pair sat in his car stargazing on the hill they'd had had their first kiss on. That had resulted in a complete disaster and a trip to the hospital but it was still a fond memory nevertheless.

" Of course I like you silly wh-"

" Even though no one else does?" He interrupted her.

" Cosmo, really, why would you think that?"

" Cause it's true Wanda.." Saying it outloud hurt more than just thinking it, he found hot tears starting to form as the confession spilled out of his mouth.

" Oh sweetie no it's not." Her hand moved to his cheek to wipe away the hot tears that were starting to trickle down. She felt him tremble against her touch as he tried desperately to fight back more tears that threatened to fall. " Cosmo, did someone say something to you about this?" Her tone had changed from sweet and comforting to annoyance. " Someone like, my sister?"

His silence and unwillingness to give her eye contact was all she needed to reaffirm her suspicion, Blonda and her father had been rather upset at the fact that she and Juandissimo had dissolved their relationship. Her sister had been trying to get her to change her mind about the ordeal seeing as the whole breakup was 'ruining her image'. Wanda couldn't have possibly cared less for being in the "popular" kids scene and was rather grateful it was all over, but to her twin it meant everything. They all thought they had looked great together and that was all that mattered, no one thought much about the nature of the relationship and how unhappy Wanda had been in it, they just weren't compatible that was why she had dumped him but her explanation fall on deaf ears.

" Cosmo, regardless of how my family feels about you, that's not going to change how I think or feel about you, you know that don't you?"

" Even if they might be right about who's best for you?"

" I think I know that better than them sweetie trust me." Wanda stated with a slight smile. "I know who makes me happy."

"Who?" Cosmo asked using his sleeve to wipe away moisture from his face. Wanda rolled her eyes also aiding in helping him clean his face up.

" You silly, you make me happy, and that's something Juandissimo couldn't do."

" You mean it?"

"Of course, I love you Cosmo."

That was all the reassurance he needed.


End file.
